1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method for dismounting self-supporting tyres, and to a device for carrying out such a method.
2. Prior Art
As known, research in the field of vehicle tyres has for a long time focussed upon making tyres that can effectively work even when flat, for example following a puncture, so as not to require their immediate replacement.
Therefore, in recent years the biggest manufacturing firms have proposed many different types of tyres capable of performing this requirement.
A type of tyre that offers substantial advantages is a self-supporting tyre that comprises a usual rubber outer cover, suitable for providing a tread for resting on the ground, which contains a rigid auxiliary ring that supports the weight of the vehicle, when said outer cover is flat.
Said auxiliary ring is generally formed from an outer band of metal material, typically steel, with which two rubber sidewalls are associated that are sufficiently rigid as not to bend unacceptably when subjected to the weight of the vehicle, but flexible enough to mount the ring onto the rim.
As is obvious, the extensive use of this type of self-supporting tyre has created a pressing need to solve the technical problem of dismounting it from the relative rim, so as to allow it to be replaced or repaired.